Conventional laminated abrasive wheels also known in practice as fan wheels have a carrying member which consists essentially of two lid-like holding flanges. Between these holding flanges there are uniformly distributed over the periphery abrasive laminae which are generally arranged radially to the central longitudinal axis but which can also be set at an angle thereto. The abrasive laminae usually consist of a carrier material, for example a woven fabric or a paper-like substance. Abrasive material, that is abrasive grain, is arranged on one surface of the carrier material. The abrasive laminae are connected to the carrying member by adhesion in their foot region adjacent to the central longitudinal axis and located between the holding flanges. Two-component adhesive which is generally epoxide adhesive consisting of resin and hardener is used for this purpose in practice. The carrying member remaining after wear with the foot region of the abrasive laminae and the adhesive is a block which can only be disposed of with difficulty.
It is also known to provide roll-shaped carrying members with undercut grooves extending parallel to their axis on their external surface, into which grooves lamina carrying plates provided with an enlarged strip-like foot can be inserted. Stacks of abrasive laminae which also project outwardly in the manner of segments are fastened on these lamina carrying plates by means of staples or the like. Flange rings which prevent the lamina carrying plates from slipping out of the grooves are arranged on the end faces. The stacks of abrasive laminae can be renewed after wearing of the abrasive laminae. The hubs are therefore reusable. The remains of the abrasive laminae and the laminae carrying plates can easily be disposed of. Laminated abrasive wheels of this type made by 3M and Merit Abrasives are known.